


another day in green hills

by esperink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, Government Agencies, Kinda, Post-Canon, also yes Carl's last name is a reference to gravity falls, i really just wanted to write this about carl, wade is tagged but he's mostly just at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Someone was asking questions, after the incident.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	another day in green hills

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: implications of possible harm being caused, slight resentment, lying

About a week and a half after the whole Incident, a black car showed up.

It was inconspicuous for the most part, at first, until Super Observant Carl pointed it out, muttering about “Men in Black” and the government.

And so everyone was on edge.

“Er, I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Mister…?”

“Novak,” the man in black said, flashing his badge again. “Agent Novak.”

“Right,” Wade said. “Well, I’m not too certain what you’re talking about, Agent Novak.”

The agent checked his clipboard again. “What about that power outage about ten days ago?”

“Don’t know anything about that,” Wade replied. “Just did damage control. Uh, you know, made sure people weren’t freaking out too much.” As if he wasn’t freaking out himself when it had happened.

The agent frowned. “Is there a sheriff around here, officer?” he asked. Wade nodded. “Where is he, might I ask?”

“At home… with his… son.”

The agent just nodded, saying that he’d like to talk to the sheriff after talking to the rest of the town.

“Good morning, agent,” Tom said the next day, standing up and shaking the agent’s hand. “I’m Tom Wachowski. The sheriff of Green Hills.”

* * *

“All right,” Agent Novak said as he was wrapping up questioning Tom, “We just have one more person we need to talk to. Could you tell us where the residence of Carl McGucket would be?”

Wade and Tom exchanged worried glances. The agent noted this in his papers.

“I’ll lead the way,” Wade said. “Tom uh, needs to go check on his kid.”

* * *

  
“Agent Novak,” the agent introduced himself to Super Observant Carl, before glancing at Wade, clearly telling him to leave them alone. Wade ducked his head and left. The agent turned back to Carl. Another agent had joined on the way. “I’m here to ask about recent incidents. Is there anything you can tell us about the power outage a week and a half back?”

“Is there anything you’re looking for?” Carl asked.

“Well, is there anything you think is important?”

Carl was quiet.

“We’ve heard about you, you know,” Agent Novak said, conversationally.

“That so?” Carl asked.

The other agent nodded. He had introduced himself as Agent Winchester. “You have uh… quite the reputation for finding things others might not look for.”

“And I can assure you,” Agent Novak added, “that whatever you tell us will be taken into full consideration.”

This was his chance.

For years, he’d been called Crazy Carl. Nobody had believed him about the Blue Devil, before the Incident.

And even after the Incident, nobody had mentioned that he’d been the first to know. Nobody had apologized.

But these agents, they were looking for something. And they knew it was of supernatural or extraterrestrial origin, surely. They would take him seriously.

They would listen.

… they would do who-knows-what to the Blue Devil.

For all the times he’d tried to catch it, Carl had never actually meant to hurt it. And now that he knew, as far as he could tell in the handful of interactions, that the Blue Devil was a kid _(just a kid)_ it seemed… cruel, to inform those that could possibly cause harm, of his existence.

“So,” Agent Winchester said. “Was there anything about the days following the power outage that stuck out to you?”

Carl had meant it when he’d called the creature “ _our_ Blue Devil”.

He shook his head. “Just ‘nother day in Green Hills,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
